Hope for a Better Tomorrow
by sexgodhotness
Summary: What if your own fathercouldnt stand the sight of you.. what would the repercussions be? And in between it all what if you also happen to meet the love of your life...  AU   B/N
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone ! Its Serena and im back with this new story. But this time I made it up with my own characters. It will probably be around 3-5 chapters. I really hope you guys like it and review :) I'll be posting chapters every other day**

My life was like a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter time it all blew up. It all started when my mother left my father, my older brother and I for a younger male model. It was evident that my mom was the tie that kept us all together because as soon as she was gone it was like all of us tried to avoid even crossing paths. It was as if living in that house with my mom gone was just too painful so it was easier just to pretend like nothing was wrong and just avoid each other at all costs. My brother lashed out by only coming home for two hours after getting wasted with his friends to get some form of sleep. My dad could barely look at me for months, maybe it was because I looked so much like my mom. School was somewhat worse, I got plenty of pitiful stares because clearly news spreads fast in this suffocatingly small town. It was 6 months later when my brother graduated high school and moved out to go to college. He decided to live off campus with his girlfriend. It wasn't soon after that when everything started to rapidly change, my dads successful business started to turn sour. I really felt for him, he was all alone and work was the only thing he really had left. Felt, as in past tense.


	2. Chapter 2

It was also then a new guy had moved to our town and enrolled at my school. Little did I know both of these events would change my life forever. I first met Nate when he accidently bumped into me after class and I spilled all my coffee. He quickly apologized and said " oh god I am so sorry I was looking around for my next class and I didn't see you, let me buy you another one!" I just frowned as he kept on insisting to buy me another cup. It was then I looked up and instantly noticed his unique features, he was quite obviously stunning but there was something else about him too that was just different. I hadn't really noticed him before, which was odd since every girl here seemed to be swooning over him. I realized I was staring so I just mumbled " no no its alright my fault I guess," and I stumbled away. God, I wish I had a paper bag at that moment to cover my head in shame. But something else significant happened that day too and it was waiting for me when I got home. That evening I got home and I found my father sitting in the living room looking grim with his head down. This wasn't right ever since my mom left he's always in his study trying to avoid looking at me or having a real conversation with me. But when he raised his head I just saw pure anger in his eyes.

In concern I asked " Dad? Whats wrong, did something happen with work?"

He just cynically laughed and replied " Yes Blair, things have gone terribly wrong with work and I just found out that your mother has just had yet another child with that model of hers, and what makes it worse is that I have to live with a constant reminder of her, you."

I just stood there frozen, inside I always knew my dad felt that way about me but I was secretly hoping I was wrong and that when I told him of this insane thought he would laugh and tell me he loves me. But no instead the next thing I saw was a fist colliding with my jaw and then all I saw was black.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally woke up I was on the floor in my living room and my face felt like it had met with a rock. I suddenly felt off... like something wasn't right, it was then I remembered that "rock" was my father. I got up and looked out the window and saw my dads car wasn't there which means he was gone. So I carefully went upstairs and looked in the mirror and saw a significantly large bruise forming around my jaw. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I just couldn't fathom the idea that my father could ever hate me this much , I somehow thought this only happened in really bad soap operas but I guess that has become my twisted reality. I realized I had to get to school, I would miss it but then I would risk being home when my dad got back. I tried to cover the bruise as best as I could but it was still slightly visible. After countless hours of school I found myself wishing for the day to go by slower so I didn't have to think about what would happen when I got "home". I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize Nate had came to talk to me.

" Hey Blair, I'm still really sorry about yesterday, but I was wondering maybe after school we would go get something to eat and I could make it up to you "

I guess he took my shock for rejection because he started getting nervous and was anxiously pushing his golden brown hair out of his eyes. I somehow ended up going, maybe it was just out of fear of going home or maybe I genuinely liked him but that night was the first date out of many in the coming year but it was that night when I got home I also got one of the many beatings that was to come that year.


End file.
